


poetree

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie





	poetree

Poetry is not a tree  
you dont need to water it

Poetry like a tree  
needs light, love and care

Poetry is not a tree  
because it can rhyme

Poetry like a tree  
needs tending and pruning

Poetry is not a tree  
but it's like a tree


End file.
